Valentine's Day!
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: What happens on Valentine's Day for the Crash characters? To put it simply, CHAOS, DISORDER, and HILLARIOUS PAIRINGS! Yay! has nothing to do with Y&Y!


Valentine's Day 

Redwalgrl-RG: W00t! A V's day fic staring the Crash characters! So it's late, but hey, I have to make it late because I couldn't post it Monday! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Stuffies are below…

STUFFIES:

RATING: PG-13

GENRE(S): Humor/Romance

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: Unless if you count me, none.

OUT OF CHARACTERNESS: Yes. This is a Valentine's Day fic. Evil stuff will happen.

DISCLAIMER: RG owns nothing that appears in this fic besides herself. The idea is (sort of) owned by turquoisephoenix. RG stole it…

SUMMARY:

What happens when N. Gin decides to go out for the ultimate revenge… and wreaks havoc on all of the lovebirds? With a few potions, things can go horribly wrong…

Valentine's Day. The very thought of it made him shudder. How could it get any worse? Every year was the same deal, Cortex hosted a Valentine's Day dance at the Castle and everyone was invited, including a few friends from other realms, such as Ripto and the Sorceress. Spyro and Crash also were allowed to come, and they were all at peace for one day of the year. Disgusting. He couldn't stand the thought of having to suffer through another one. It wasn't just that he could never get a date—he never WANTED one—he just hated all the romance in the air. It was suffocating. Sighing, he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, praying for a few minutes of silence before the inevitable would happen. Cortex would burst in and beg for him to come down to the dance. It happened the same way every year…

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was broken down and Cortex yelled, "Oi! N. Gin! Get up! The party's starting! You're not going to stay up here all day!"

Opening his human eye and glaring at Cortex, N. Gin responded, "I hate Valentine's Day, and I hate the dance. Why should I go?"

"You're just jealous." Cortex said, shaking his head. "Come on, it'll be fun! You can be the DJ if you want."

"No thanks. I'd prefer to be up here… ALONE." N. Gin stated and closed his eye again.

Cortex sighed. "I knew you were going to make me do this, it happens the same way every freakin' year… COME ON." He then pulled N. Gin out the door and down the stairs into the large living room, where the party was taking place. "Relax. It's not like you have to dance with anyone." Cortex added smugly as he went off and joined the crowd.

N. Gin glanced around the room. The couples were almost the same as last year: Spyro and Elora, Crash and Twaina, Coco and Crunch, Hunter and Bianca, and Ripto and the Sorceress (AKA Snappy). Quite a few of the others were hanging around drinking and talking. N. Gin shook his head. _'Simpletons.'_ He thought. _'I can't stand being around them.'_ He was interrupted when Nitrous Oxide ambled over, grinning fit to burst. Behind him was a female alien who was grinning just as widely.

"Well, N. Gin? Where's your date? I'm surprised… NOT. Figures, you'd never be able to get anyone to love you." Oxide smirked. "Allow me to introduce Aryah." He gestured to the female alien.

She smirked and the two of them walked off to annoy others. Brio came running over next and ran behind N. Gin pleading, "Hide me!"

"What?" N. Gin asked, wondering what the hell Brio meant.

"From him!" Brio pointed to Tropy, who was looking furiously around, probably for Brio.

Tropy walked over and easily noticed Brio due to the height difference between him and N. Gin. "THERE YOU ARE!" He grabbed Brio's wrist and pulled him out, glaring. "How dare you claim that Treezan and I are going out! We're here as _friends_, not lovers! Oh my God, you can be so stupid!"

"Eheh, RUN AWAY!" Brio yelped and broke Tropy's grip on his wrist and ran for his life. Tropy chased him, yelling threats and insults.

N. Gin rolled his eyes. _'Figures. Brio's obsessed with pairing Tropy and Treezan up.'_

It took about an hour before N. Gin couldn't stand to be around the group for any longer. After being insulted by almost ever pair of people in the room, N. Gin decided to take action… REVENGE. He stormed to his lab and wrenched open the door. After searching for about twenty minutes, he found the potion that he was looking for, labeled "LOVE". He grinned evilly, silently thanking Brio for creating a potion that would work so easily. All he had to do was pour it into the "punch" bowl (though everyone secretly knew that it was filled with beer)… It was a simple potion that after taken, made a person fall in love with the first creature of the opposite gender that was in sight. Easy. Smirking, N. Gin walked back down and joined the party, slipping the potion into the "punch" bowl when no one was looking. He then walked off to the corner of the room to watch his evil plan take action.

Only about thirty minutes later did something actually happen. Cortex had downed the first of the contaminated "punch" and had found his "one true love"… Aryah, Oxide's girlfriend. He was clinging to her arm, saying something or other about how much he loved her.

N. Gin controlled his laugher as he watched Oxide slap Cortex upside the head and yell some obscene curses. _'This is great! Why didn't I think of this earlier?'_

Ripto and Snappy approached, both looking over to where Oxide and Aryah were standing. "What the hell is Cortex doing?" Ripto asked.

"And does he normally go this crazy?" Snappy added.

"I believe he's had way to much to drink." N. Gin stated, shrugging. "And no, he usually doesn't go this crazy… but there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It might be best if we leave now…" Snappy said, tugging at Ripto's cape.

"No way, the party's only interesting after someone gets drunk!" Ripto exclaimed and grinned.

N. Gin nodded as the two walked off. Turning back to the matter at hand N. Gin watched as Crash sipped from a cup, and then locked eyes with KJ. Snickering, N. Gin walked closer so that he could hear what was happening.

Crash dashed over to KJ, Twaina forgotten. "Elora! There you are! My one true love, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Elora looked at Crash as if he had grown another head. "Get lost, Bandicoot. I know someone put you up to this. Like that idiot of a Sorceress, or her idiot of a boyfriend, Ripto."

"But… love! You can't reject me that easily, can you? I simply adore you! I'd do anything to make you happy!"

"Oh really? Well then, LEAVE ME ALONE." Elora commanded and rolled her eyes. "God. Some people…"

Spyro frowned. "I think he's being serious, Elora. We both know that Crash can't act…"

Elora was silent for a minute and then looked at Crash. "Well? Do you really, REALLY love me?"

"My love for you is as sure as the fact that Cortex will never take over the world." Crash stated.

"Damn. He must really love you then." Spyro commented. "Well, there's only one thing to do now…" He spit fire at Crash and chased him around the room attempting to burn him.

N. Gin laughed. _'This is great! I need to get my camera…'_

It wasn't long before the Valentine's Day dance was thrown into complete chaos. Everyone (except N. Gin and Treezan) had ended up falling for someone who could never love them. It was the perfect revenge. There was only one thing N. Gin forgot to factor in… was the fact that RG can't force Treezan to love anyone due to the fact that RG doesn't own Treezan. Said creature approached N. Gin and yelled over the noise that the others were making, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Err… too much of the "punch" stuff?" N. Gin asked, knowing that Treezan had seen easily through his lie.

"I don't think so. You used Brio's "LOVE" potion to mess up Valentine's Day, didn't you? I should've guessed that you'd do something this horrible… Well look, you change everyone back, and I'll get you a date for the dance." Treezan stated.

N. Gin blinked, shocked. "Yeah right. You couldn't ever do that. No one likes me."

Treezan smirked. "That's what you think. I know of someone who does…"

"Oh alright, fine. I'll reverse the effects of the stupid potion." N. Gin said, rolling his eyes. He went back to his lab and returned with a second potion, "UN-LOVE". He handed it to Treezan, "Force them all to drink this."

She nodded and headed off. After everyone had the potion forced down their throats, they all returned to normal, and were furious at each other, not realizing that the cause of all of their problems was standing in the corner. "Okay, Treezan, I held up my end of the deal. Now it's your turn."

Grinning, Treezan stated, "Okay, just give me an hour. Everything will settle down here by then."

An hour later, Treezan reentered the room, followed by a brown haired, blue eyed human girl who was wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans, and blue glasses. "Here you go, N. Gin, your "girlfriend"!"

"WHAT! But that's just Redwalgrl in her human form!" N. Gin yelped, horrified at the thought of being paired with RG.

RG blinked in shock. "Treezan! You said that you were forcing Seto Kaiba to date me! Not HIM!"

"Gotta run!" Treezan exclaimed and left, grinning.

"I cannot believe this." N. Gin stated, glaring at RG. "I hate Valentine's Day… And you, especially."

"Well this isn't exactly my idea of a perfect Valentine's Day either!" RG exclaimed. "But hey, what do you say we get all these idiots drunk and use the footage we get for blackmail? That should be evil enough, even for you."

"Good idea. Maybe I've been underestimating your intelligence from the beginning." N. Gin stated. "You certainly do know how to torment video game characters."

"That's good news… At least, I think it is…" RG shrugged.

The two evil, insane villains then ran off to cause more trouble and insanity on the one day that is not supposed to be tampered with… Valentine's Day.

_**THE END?**_

RG: Yay! That was great! Though I didn't really write it!

N. Gin: Of course not, you'd never pair yourself up with me.

RG: Whoever said that was mistaken. Hmmm… that might have to be my next fanfic!

N. Gin: Crap. Why did I open my mouth?

RG: Heh heh… Review. Please. That would be great. Have a nice super-late V's day-

N. Gin: (sarcastically) Yay. Party.

RG: You're never very enthusiastic, are you?

N. Gin: Not unless I'm plotting evil.

RG: Oo; Right. Well then, review! YAY! PARTY ON DOWN!

(SIDE NOTE: Redwalgrl-RG owns nothing that appeared in this fic. She does own herself, and the idea that she and N. Gin could EVER be paired up. Hopefully, she shall never write a fic with herself in it, seeing as how that would be stupid. After all, how could she be paired up with N. Gin! He's at least twice her age! Anyway, please review. If you do like the idea of a N. Gin/RG pairing (for whatever deranged reason) then tell her in your review.)

RG: Thank you, Mr. Side Note. Hmm… I don't know how I'll pull off a N. Gin/RG fic…

N. Gin: I'll kill myself first.

RG: Quit being so suicidal! God! Okay. Review. And have a super-happy, super-late Valentine's Day!

(DISCLAIMER: RG doesn't own Treezan or this fic idea, in case if that wasn't clear enough for you the many other times this was mentioned. Now you cannot flame her for taking other persons' ideas without saying that they belong to other people. Okay, I'll shut up now. This is officially over.)


End file.
